Deadly Favor
by MysticalFireofDeath
Summary: The incident had ruined her, made her hate who she was, made her suffer from the inside out and transformed her into something else... It was all their fault. They thought they were better than everyone. They thought they were doing her a "favor" in their eyes. But they were all going to find out just how much their little "favor" will cost them. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**_ Deadly Favor_**

** A/N: Hey guys! So this is a new fanfic I'm working on. It's very dark and filled with horrors, so if you like being scared or entertained, then you've come to the right place.**

**Summary: ****_The incident had ruined her, made her hate who she was, made her suffer from the inside out and transformed her into something else... It was all their fault. They thought they were better than everyone. They thought they were doing her a "favor" in their eyes. But they were all going to find out just how much their little "favor" will cost them. And this time, she was not going to hold back...and she was not going to show them mercy...until they were all gone or dead..._**

* * *

**Quote of the Chapter:** **_"Karma comes after everyone eventually. You can't get away with screwing people over your whole life, I don't care who you are. What goes around comes around. That's how it works. Sooner or later the universe will serve you the revenge that you deserve." _****_  
― Jessica Brody, The Karma Club_**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Evil**

* * *

Paulina Sanchez giggled as her boyfriend Dash kissed down her neck. They had both returned to her house from a party and decided to spend it as any other teenager would. She gently pushed him away from her and walked to the bathroom.

"Hang on Dash, let me _freshen_ up." She said turning her head to wink at him. He smirked and watched as she closed the bathroom door. With a sigh she turned on the faucet and cupped her hands to grab some water. Sighing as the refreshing cool water splashed against her perfectly tanned skin, she reached over to grab a clean white cloth. As she dabbed her face, she felt an odd sensation run through.

_Ita Perfectus eris tu…_a voice whispered. She looked up at her reflection and stared into her own eyes with utter confusion. She shook her head and scoffed it off as he imagination trying to spook her.

_Putas tu tantus…_the voice spoke once more. She grasped her stomach as she felt a sharp pain soar through her. She held back a scream and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hoping the pain would pass by quickly.

_Haec maledictio, et non affligam te…_the whispered voice spoke harshly. The surging pain made her fall down on her knees. It was too much for her to handle. She opened her eyes and bit back a scream. As she looked on the ground, she saw a pool of blood, _her blood_. She looked down at her stomach and let out a gurgled sob. Her hands were stained with red blood.

_Hoc erit tibi in maledictionem et commoveantur_…the voice said beginning to lose its hushed tone. Paulina stood up on shaking legs and grasped the white porcelain sink that turned red with her blood stained hands. She stared at her stomach and slowly lifted her shirt. She whimpered as three long scratches formed, allowing her blood to seep through and slowly take her life away. She whimpered again in pain as three more long scratches formed, this time on both of her arms.

_Perdis animam tuam, et vitam accipere_…the voice said speaking a little louder. This time she couldn't hold it back. She let out a blood curdling scream as more and more scratches formed, all over her body and she screamed each time she felt the fire burning pain over and over again. She could hear Dash calling her name, pounding hard on the door.

"Paulina!" He shouted, "Paulina open the door!" He cried. But she couldn't move. She was frozen with pain and terror.

_Abi tu per ternarium numerum, improba pretium elit…_The voice spoke louder, practically screaming at her. Paulina leaned forward in pain, but something told her to look at the mirror. She slowly, still screaming and writhing in pain, brought her head up and felt her blood turn to ice at the sight. There in the mirror was a woman cloaked in black, and red piercing, haunting, eyes staring back at her brown ones. She couldn't see her face, but as she listened to her speak, she couldn't hold back the gasp of recognition of this person…this _evil thing_.

_Quaeris quis in faciem meam..._the girl said her cruel eyes never leaving Paulina's. The girl's lips curled up into a cruel smile. Paulina's eyes widened. More blood poured out of her making the bathroom a big bloody mess. On the other side of the door, Dash held back a gag as the blood seeped through the small opening of the door and the smell of metallic filled the room. His eyes widened with terror and he pounded harder, hoping to knock down the door.

"Hang on Paulina!" He cried. But Paulina couldn't hear him; all she could hear was the woman in black speaking and the screams from her own mouth.

_Duo gratia salvifica speras ..._the woman spoke, her voice growing colder and colder as she saw Paulina's eyes flutter close and her screaming cease. Paulina felt herself giving up, she felt the blood loss becoming too much for her, her vision began to darken and the room began to spin. She felt her tears sliding down her cheek, the pounding and cries of Dash, and the awful voice of this wicked lady in the mirror became too much for her mind.

_Et facta es mihi dat corpore Tres..._The lady spoke, her voice returning to the small whisper. Paulina's now lifeless body fell limply to the floor amongst the blood stained tile making a small _thump_ and _splat_. She lay, her hair sprawled around her and the scratches slowly disappearing from her skin, making it seem as if nothing happened to her. The blood on the ground remained and reflected the image of the woman as she stood, towering, over Paulina's form.

_Et percusserunt eam in…_the woman said, her voice now a hushed whisper. Then with an evil curl of her lips, she laughed darkly and disappeared from the scene. As she did the door flung open and Dash stared in horror at the sight. He could hear the small _drip drop_ of blood as it fell against the blood filled floor. He let out a scream as his eyes looked and stared down at Paulina. Her body pale and small from lack of blood. He stumbled backwards out of the room and ran down the hall and dialed 9-1-1. The police informed him to wait as they sent dispatchers to the scene of the evil deed.

Dash hung up and wiped away the tears. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed sadly. He slowly walked back to his girlfriend's room and hesitantly peered in the bathroom. He paled as he looked up at the mirror. His face paled and his blood froze. The officers and police arrived at the scene and stared in shock and horror at the scene. They saw Dash rocking back and forth in a corner. As they asked him questions and talked with him, he didn't bat an eye. He stared at the mirror in the bathroom mirror and the police stared in confusion as they saw nothing on it.

For the remainder of the night Dash said nothing. He was taken down to the station to be furthered question, but he couldn't think of anything as he recalled the words on the mirror.

**_XxXxXxX_**

As the scene unfolded before her eyes she chuckled. Payback was fun, especially when she was the one doing it. Her eyes peered into the small cup of blood as she saw the look of horror on the boy's face. She felt at peace knowing she had tortured them. After all they were the ones who put her through this pain. They were the ones who caused this curse on themselves. They would all pay…

Each and every one of them. She again chuckled, knowing that no one would be able to stop her. No one would know how to anyways.

Yes, everything was working out just fine. She couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. She was so happy _he_ showed her this power. She was happy that_ he_ showed her the joys of this.

Yes, this was something she marveled…especially since for the first time…in a long time since her incident, she was now in charge and revenge, never tasted so good.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Pretty dark huh? I can't wait to hear from you guys! Please review and tell me what you think of this! I really want to hear what you all have to say!**

**Thanks!**

**'Lyssa**

**Author and Teenager**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Deadly Favor_**

**A/N: Sorry fro the long wait! Thanks for reading this!**

**Summary: **_**The incident had ruined her, made her hate who she was, made her suffer from the inside out and transformed her into something else. It was their entire fault. They thought they were better than everyone. They thought they were doing her a "favor" in their eyes. But they were all going to find out just how much their little "favor" will cost them. And this time, she was not going to hold back. And she was not going to show them mercy...until they were all gone or dead.**_

**Quote of the Chapter:** **_"...to the last I grapple with thee; from hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee."  
― Herman Melville, Moby-Dick; or, The Whale_**

**Chapter 2: Ghost or Human?**

As Dash stared at the wall in his room blankly, he couldn't help but feel paranoid. He was the next person to die…he was the next one to leave this life…but he didn't know when it would be.

_Et putabas te current…_

A small whisper sprung forth. Dash could feel his mind unravelling. He began to slowly rock back and forth on the ground he was sitting on. He felt like he was going crazy.

_Et dabo te movebit…_

He felt his hands start to tremble and he felt himself stand up. He walked over to the wall he was staring at and felt like the room was spinning. The words on the mirror came back to his head and he felt himself pale: _You shouldn't have done that…_ the mirror had said. He knew what it meant. Heck it was the last thing she ever said to him and his buddies.

"Please…I'm sorry." He pleaded. The voice gave a ruthful laugh.

_Tu autem, pœnitentia ductus, sentio…_the voice seemed to mock him. Dash began to shake harder.

"I really am…please I'm really sorry." He tried once more, he began to lightly bang his head on the wall. The room became darker and it started to spin faster.

_Factum est ergo gaudium meum in vobis, sed usque!_ The voice shouted bitterly. Dash began to bang his head harder against the wall. He felt his head start to throb but he couldn't stop.

"I shouldn't have done that…" He mumbled as he started to bang his head harder, "I shouldn't have done that…"

Downstairs his parents could hear the loud banging noise.

"Do you think he's ok?" Dash's mother asked. His father looked up.

"He loved Paulina dearest, I don't think he is ok." His dad responded. His mother frowned.

"I'm going to go look." She said and walked to the stairs.

In his room, Dash still proceeded to bang his head. He felt like it was going to explode.

_Etsi iam tu peribunt adiungerentur! _The voice screamed. Dash was about to give his head one final blow that would surely end his life but his mother's scream made him pause.

"Dash!" She cried as she ran to her bleeding son. Dash stared in a daze before clasping into his mother's arms. "Steven! Steven call the hospital now!" His mother cried out. His father came running upstairs and his eyes widened, without another moment of hesitation he grabbed his phone and dialed.

At school everyone was buzzing with the news of Paulina's death and Dash's attempt of suicide.

"I can't blame the guy, he seriously loved Paulina." Star said dressed in black. She was mourning over her friend's death.

"Yeah, I just hope he makes it out ok." Kwan said. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared at the A-list table in pity.

"Wow, I can honestly say I feel sorry for Paulina." Sam said stabbing her salad, "I mean although she was a shallow girl, no one deserves to die like that." She said. Danny and Tucker nodded.

"Agreed, but don't you find her death a bit suspicious?" Danny asked. The two friends look at him.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked. Danny sighed.

"Well I mean, who dies from losing teeth? Plus Paulina is always taking care of herself so there is no way she could have lost all her adult teeth at the _same_ time." Danny said. Sam pursed her lips.

"You have a point. So do you think a ghost is involved?" She asked. Danny sighed.

"I'm not sure." He said.

"But even if a ghost was involved, why would they be selectively choosing people?" Tucker asked taking a bite out of his school lunch burger.

"Maybe they did something to its grave?" Danny said. Sam shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think a ghost would get that mad to kill them. Probably haunt them yes, but kill them in such a brutal way? Not likely. Either this isn't a ghost we are dealing with or this is a blood thirsty one that is out for revenge." Sam said. Danny stared at her.

"Wait…does this mean we are going to have to investigate in this?" Tucker asked swallowing his food. Sam and Danny nodded.

"How else are we going to prevent teen deaths Tucker? And if this is a ghost then shouldn't "_Team Phantom_" be fixing this?" Sam asked. Tucker pouted.

"I knew you were going to say that. But seriously guys, this isn't like a cartoon show." Tucker said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes it feels like it is, I mean I'm half ghost! Something that normal people shouldn't become." Danny said.

"Danny being a halfa isn't that bad. It makes you unique and it's a lot better than being a plain Jane like those snobs over there." Sam said wrinkling her nose. Danny cracked a small grin.

"Well, should we head over to Paulina's house and check out the _forbidden_ crime scene?" Danny asked chuckling. Tucker closed his eyes and whimper, Sam merely folded her arms across her chest and smirked.

"Yeah!" She and Tucker said, only Tucker was a little less enthusiastic. Danny merely smiled at his friends and hid underneath the lunch table and transformed into Phantom.

"Meet me outside." He said as he flew off. The two friends looked at each and threw their lunch away. They quickly snuck out of the school and watched as Danny reformed in front of them.

"Ready?" He asked. They both nodded.

"Fenton thermos?" He asked.

"Check." Tucker replied holding it up. Danny nodded.

"Fenton wrist rays and phones?" He asked. Sam held out her palm and wrist.

"Check." She said smiling. Danny once again nodded and took both his friends hands and he flew off.

He turned them intangible and they floated inside her room. The room was trashed and it felt colder than a meat locker.

"Geez, why is it so freezing?!" Tucker shouted. Sam swiftly kicked him in the shin.

"Shut it you idiot." She hissed. Tucker rubbed his shin and held back a whimper of pain. Danny looked around the room and shivered.

"Ok, you guys look for anything that might give us a lead." He said. The two friends nodded and searched the room.

Tucker looked around her desk and saw a bunch of Phantom pictures. He held in a laugh as he searched through her drawers. Danny was looking around her nightstand and bed. There could have been anything hidden there. He blushed as he saw a plushie of his ghostself sitting on her bed. Sam meanwhile was in the bathroom where the crime scene happened. She looked in the tub and the toilet and the sink but she got nothing. She noticed the mirror was the kind that opened and she decided to look in there. What she found shocked her. In the mirror was a small pouch.

"Hey guys?" She called out. Danny and Tucker immediately went to the bathroom.

"What is that?" Danny asked. Sam looked at them.

"This is a hex bag." She replied. The two boys raised an eyebrow.

"A what?" They both asked.

"A hex bag, it's used in witchcraft to get revenge on someone that treated you badly." She said.

"Why would a ghost need that?" Tucker asked. Sam shrugged.

"Who know, but this is all the more reason for us to investigate this and stop them before it's too late." Danny said. The other two nodded in agreement.

**Please review! Thanks!**

**'Lyssa**

**Author and Teenager**


End file.
